I Will Carry You
by oxjenayxo
Summary: As a summoner you have to sacrifice everything... but I'm here... to carry you.


**I Will Carry You  
By kIKi**

This songfic is to the song "I Will Carry You" by Clay Aiken featuring Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy X.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters or the song lyrics.

* * *

I stepped out onto the water and held my staff out in front of me. 

**"Yeah I know it hurts,  
Yeah I know you're scared  
Walking down the road that leads to who-knows-where  
Don't you hang your head  
Don't you give up yet  
When courage starts to disappear  
I will be right here."**

It was my first time performing a sending. It saddened my heart to see the destruction and deaths left in Sin's wake. I tried hard to keep the tears from spilling over as I finished performing the sending. The water around me calmed down and I gazed over the horizon at the ascending spirits. Tears spilled slowly down my cheeks, one-by-one.

I felt a deep pain in my heart for the sadness and hurt Sin caused the people of Kilika. Where would my pilgrimage take me? Would I have to send more and more people? I felt tears form at the thought. I turned back and headed for the dock. My shoulders sagged and I almost stumbled.

"No more tears," Lulu said as she wiped my tears away.

**Tidus POV**

_How many more sendings would Yuna have to perform? When would she stop dancing?_ I wondered as I watched Yuna dance gracefully upon the clear waters. _When would the sadness end?_ I wanted to wipe away the tears that were streaming down Yuna's face. I realized that she would keep dancing until Sin was destroyed.

I saw her shake, and tried to imagine how she felt right now. She must feel saddened and shook up. She must want to give up. Or maybe it gave her more courage to continue on her pilgrimage. Either way, he would be right there for her.

**"When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you 'Turn around,'  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you, carry you  
When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind,  
I will carry you."**

**Yuna POV**

"I can't... I can't do it anymore!" I cried, running off into the woods.

Tears streamed down my face and branches whipped at my face and clothes. I kept running, trying not to think about Sin, my pilgrimage, trying not to think of anything that had to do with being a summoner.

_"Turn around..."_ A voice whispered.

"Go away!" I shouted, trying to block out the sound.

_"You'll never make it..."_ it whispered again. _"All summoners fail eventually. Even your father failed."_

"Yuna... wait!"

I ran faster.

**Tidus POV**

I ran as fast as I could after her. I could imagine how hard it was for her to continue on. "Yuna!" I called, finally coming out of the woods.

Yuna was sitting on the bank of a decent-sized lake. "Yuna..." I said softly as I sat down next to her. Her shoulders were shaking and she was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what to say.

I put an arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. "Yuna... I... don't worry. I know you want to turn around, quit, give up. I know your dream is the dream of the people. Defeating Sin and bringing peace to Spira. Don't ever let it go." Her sobs seemed to subside, so I just rambled on.

"When it feels like... it's not worth it, or that the world around you seems to... to leave you feeling hopeless. You can..." I stopped.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes. " I can what?"

"You can lean on me. I'll carry you."

**"Everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing  
That's the beauty of it,  
When you lose your way  
Close your eyes and go to sleep  
And wake up to another day**

**You should know now that you're not alone  
Take my heart and we will find  
You will find  
Your way home**

**When your dreams give out  
I will carry you, carry you  
When the stars go blind  
and the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind,  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you, carry you,"**

"It's all right to cry Yuna. Everyone understands. What you're trying to do isn't easy. But at least... when you get tired, you can close your eyes and pretend for a moment that everything's okay."

Yuna didn't answer. She just gazed past towards the other side of the lake.

"Yuna?"

"Hmm?" She asked, turning towards me.

"You're not alone. You've got Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, Kimahri, behind you all the way. Including the rest of Spira. This may sound stupid, but the way I see it is that you're like Spira's heart. And you'll find a way to bring Spira home," I said, feeling stupid.

Yuna smiled and everything seemed all right. "Thank you," she said gratefully, closing her eyes.

I soon realized she was fast asleep. I gently lifted her head off my shoulders and picked her up in my arms. I carried her back to where everyone was waiting.

**Yuna POV**

Tidus smiled and everything seemed all right. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift in my dreams. I could've sworn that he was carrying me...

_"I will carry you."_

* * *

Heh... too much switching between Tidus's point of view, and Yuna's point of view, no? Well, nothing much to say, except that I think this one is a lot better than my previous ones. I hope you like. PS: I know there are people reading this - the statistics say so. But there are very few people who review/comment. Please leave your mark. Then I can know whether or not my work is good, horrible, you can tell me what needs work, what you like or don't like, what you think works and doesn't and that all can help me improve. So please review :)  



End file.
